The Internet is a global data communications system that serves billions of users across the globe and provides them access to a vast array of online information resources and online services, including those provided by the World Wide Web, intranet-based organizations, and the like. Internet users spend a large and ever-increasing amount of time online. Thanks to the ubiquity of the Internet and the wide variety of network-enabled end-user computing devices that exist today, it is common for a given user to routinely use a variety of the online services that are available on the Internet. Generally speaking, the subscription model is a commercial model where an individual must acquire a subscription to a given product or service in order to be able to use the product or service, where the subscription provides the individual with access to the product or service for a defined period of time (e.g., a month, or a year). After this period of time expires the individual must re-acquire (e.g., renew) the subscription in order to regain access to the product or service. In the context of the Internet the subscription model is a commercial model where end-users must acquire a subscription to a given online service in order to be able to use the online service. Although the subscription model was originally pioneered by magazines and newspapers, in recent years it has become a popular way for online service providers to provide their online services to end-users.